UNA TARDE DE PLACER
by aniyasha
Summary: Minato y Kushina disfrutan de una tarde especial, pero sus amigos siempre se entrometen. Un regalo para mi Nee-chan Emina Uchiha.


Ni hao.- Yo aquí reportándome publico querido, esta pequeña historia es un regalo para mi Nee-chan, Emina Uchiha, por su Tercer lugar, en el gran concurso de aventuras sobrenaturales del fórum y comunidad irresistible naranja.

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. YO SIMPLEMENTE SUEÑO CON ELLOS._

.

UNA TARDE DE PLACER.

.

By. Aniyasha.

.

Kushina miraba atentamente a su esposo, el pobre se encontraba recargado sobre la mesa de su oficina, lleno de pergaminos que tenía que clasificar.

¿Quién dijo que ser Hokage era algo fácil?

Minato Namikaze, Cuarto Hokage de Konoha, héroe indiscutible de la tercera guerra ninja, el hombre más guapo del mundo, alguien que le hacía latir su corazón a gran velocidad, y olvidaba incluso que ella para nada era romántica.

Suspiro en señal de ensoñación, una idea loca se le cruzo por la mente, sin que Minato se percatara de sus acciones, se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina y le puso seguro, se concentro sintiendo los chacras cercanos, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, los ambu estaban lo suficiente lejos para que ella pudiera actuar.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos se llenaron de satisfacción, brillaron a causa de lo que iba hacer.

Minato leía muy concentrado el pergamino de la aldea área, no presentía lo que Kushina estaba a punto de hacer.

Como si de un indefenso animalito se tratara la pelirroja avanzo decidida hacia la mesa del Hokage, utilizo una técnica de viento, provocando que todos los pergaminos salieran volando por todo el lugar, le arrebato el pergamino de las manos de su esposo, lanzándolo lejos, se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules la miraban incrédulo.

-¿Qué sucede?.- cuestiono el rubio. Viendo como su amada esposa se encontraba sentada en el escritorio. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

La pelirroja lo jalo de la capa y lo levanto de su asiento, besándolo desenfrenadamente.

El rubio tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero después de sentir que su capa de Hokage era desesperadamente quitada por las manos seductoras de su esposa, que empezaba a acariciarlo, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara al sentir tales caricias en lugares muy íntimos. El no perdió mas el tiempo y también despojo de su ropa a su esposa.

La mesa fue resistente, algo incomoda para hacer el amor, pero cuando las llamas arden el lugar es lo de menos, los gemidos se escuchaban en el lugar, pero ellos al estar unidos perdieron noción del tiempo.

_A fuera de la oficina del Hokage se llevaba a cabo una apuesta._

-llevan ya media hora.- dijo Fugaku a Hiashi.- te apuesto lo que quieras a que tardaran otra media hora.

-Minato es una persona muy consciente de sus responsabilidades.- el Hyuuga hablaba fríamente.- tenemos una reunión y no creo que se haya olvidado de eso, es importante la junta.

Una sonrisa fría apareció en el rostro del Uchiha.

-si tienes razón, pero esta con Kushina y todos en esta aldea sabemos que por ella pierde la noción del tiempo, pierde todos sus sentidos y se arrastra en los deseos carnales.

-mi hijo.- dijo con orgullo Jiraiya sensei.- es todo un hombre, y muy cumplidor, quieren tener hijos, yo no le veo lo malo a hacerlo en su trabajo, es una forma de relajarse y sentir vitalidad, por que lo va a necesitar. Yo a puesto a que tarda una hora.

Las tres miradas se concentraron cuando escucharon más ruidos extraños provenientes de la oficina.

-de acuerdo.- Hiashi asintió, si tenía que matar el tiempo hasta que terminara de copular Minato no había nada mejor que ganar algo.- yo apuesto a una hora.

-yo media hora más.- Fugaku empezó a contar el tiempo.

-yo creo que más de media hora, menos de una hora.- sonrió abiertamente.

-esto es el colmo, si se enteran ellos de lo que ustedes apuestan la pasaran muy mal.- Hana negaba con la cabeza la conducta infantil.

-yo opino que se cancela la junta.- Mikoto pego la oreja en la puerta y sonrió abiertamente.- se escucha como si una tormenta se llevara a cabo ahí adentro.

_Dos horas después_

-aun no terminan.- comento Uchiha arto de esperar.

-que aguante.- Mikoto aun estaba pegada en la puerta.- eso es un hombre, Fugaku que Minato te enseñe la técnica para aguantar tanto.

-¿donde está Ero-sannin?.- pregunto Hana, buscando al sensei.

Se escucho un trueno y después la puerta se abrió , salió herido el viejo pervertido por andar espiándolos.

Kushina estaba medio vestida, Minato solo traía el pantalón y ambos pateaban a Jiraiya.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre espiarnos ttebane?.- chillo la pelirroja.

-se paso maestro.

Hiashi recogió una pequeña libreta que tiro el sensei pervertido y juntos con sus amigos la leyeron, quedaron anonadados por la información ahí contenida.

Nunca volverían a ver a la combinación naranja igual.

Ellos eran los mayores pervertidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, lose me quedo raro, pero me salió ahorita, en menos de una hora quedo.

Para Mi nee-chan que pertenece a mi loco club, hermanitas naranja,

Gran escritora: Emina Uchiha, me encanto tu regalo y aquí tienes el mio.

Gracias por regalarme un lado femenino.

Yo te regalo este.

Espero que te guste.

Sayo que estes bien.

Gracias por comentar.


End file.
